Dibble Drabble Outlet
by KP100
Summary: My one-shot outlet, where I put any insperation or boredly writen one-shots... most will be funny! Most are ZADF..but knowing me you might find a hint of ZADR ina few. T because I'm a paranoid little authoress...
1. Firework

_**I started writing this with no plot what so ever, just an idea and a song to go along with it. So if any ZADR stuff happens... I blame you ZADR fans who sucked me into your world when I started reading ZADR fics to build up immunity. My friend said she'd get revenge on me for making her read one, so I decided to read them just in case... CURSE. YOU. ALL.**_

_**Anyways... I don't own Invader Zim (*sniff sniff*) sadly... On with the fic!**_

* * *

"Zim! Come one or we'll be late!" Dib knocked on the men's room door that served as a front door. It opened to reveal a disguised, eager alien. With a grin, he called into the house for Gir to guard the base while he was gone. He shut the door and began walking down the sidewalk with Dib.

* * *

Once they got deep enough into the woods on the outskirts of town, they began looking for an old, grown over tennis court. A group of teens and themselves were meeting there. Once they found the old court- which was really just a giant patch of concrete with weeds and grass growing in the cracks- they walked up to the group of teens.

"When are we gonna start?" Dib asked.

"When it's a little darker, so a few more minutes." A redhead girl responded. She was sitting Indian style on the ground, and wearing a British flag t-shirt, short shorts, and scuffed, old, and frayed Ugs. Dib nodded and sat down next to her, then motioned Zim to sit down next to him. The two quickly took part in the conversation.

"Red, why're you wearing a British flag?" one boy with floppy black hair asked.

"Because I'm a contradiction like that." she grinned at him. He arched an eyebrow. After a few more minutes, they all stood up and prepared to start the firework show. The first firework was lit, and the group all jumped back a good few feet to give it room. "Happy Fourth of July!" Red called out. It went off and exploded in the night sky, a beautiful bright red. They set off several more fireworks, and at some point Dib glanced at Zim. The alien looked absolutely captivated by the bright colors, and loud noises. He didn't seem to be in pain from the loud explosions, but you never know when he's in pain. The fireworks were reflecting perfectly off his lens covered eyes. Dib smiled, and returned his attention to the sky.

The last two fireworks were lit, and went off at the same time. Red and gold colored the night sky, side by side.

* * *

_**Well... I guess that turned out better than expected. I guess it's a ZADF...not sure... oh well. Review! And happy Fourth of July (that shirt Red was wearing? I'm gonna wear it today. 'Cause I'm a contradiction like that. x3)!**_


	2. Poison Ivy

_**This was originally going to be it's own one-shot...but I decided to make a regular story of collected one-shots instead since I have so many floating around in my mind...**_

* * *

Zim sighed as he trampled through the thick foliage.

"Why did he have to have such horrible aim...?" he grumbled out, narrowly avoiding a branch that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. While he was doing so, his bare hand brushed up against a three leaved plant. He noticed it, but thought nothing of it. After all, no horrible earth plant could harm Zim! Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

Continuing his trek through the foliage, he eventually found what he was looking for. Sighing, he picked up the small rubber pig and turned around to head back to the base.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later...**_

"Agh! Why am I so itchy! ?" Zim exclaimed, scratching his now purple arm. "Urg, it must've been that filthy earth plant! I bet the Dib planted it just to get me sick..." Zim growled out in frustration as he glared at his arm. Sighing, he stood, and made his way to the elevator. Popping in his contacts, and placing his wig on his head, he scratched his arm some more. After the elevator stopped, he climbed out of the trash can and stalked out the door to find a certain human.

Grumbling on his way to the house, and of course scratching his arm, he tried to think of possible cures for his now deep purple arm. When none came to mind, he growled and cursed under his breath in frustration.

* * *

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS YOU STINKING HYUUMMAAANN!" Zim yelled at Dib as he opened his front door.

"Erm... did what exactly?" Dib raised and eyebrow as he shut the front door. He didn't want to deal with an angry Gaz.

"THIS!" Zim lividly pointed at his purple arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Dib asked, curious.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!" Zim yelled, throwing his arms around to further prove his point, even though it just made him look idiotic.

"Um... no. No I don't." Dib said in confusion.

"You planted that plant so that it'd brush against me!" Zim exclaimed.

"What plant? What'd it look like?"

"I don't know the name! All I know is it had three leaves and now my arm's itchy and irritated!" Zim exclaimed again in frustration.

"Zim, that was poison ivy. It's a natural plant around here." Dib chuckled. "It grew without any human help." Zim blinked in confusion.

"Well, what's the cure?" Zim asked, annoyed.

"Don't scratch it." Dib chuckled, turning to go inside. "Good luck battling that, Zim. It won't kill you unless you're allergic, but it'll definitely annoy you." And with that, he disappeared back inside his house. Zim stood outside for a few minutes, examining his arm. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"Poison ivy, eh? ZIM SHALL USE THIS NEW KNOWLEDGE TO CONQUERE THIS DIRT BALL OF FILTH!" Zim exclaimed, and hurried off to his base to do some research.

* * *

_**Well... that was interesting. Review! And I got the idea for this one-shot from the first day I came home from work. I had thrown my dog's flat basketball and it landed in this HUGE patch of three leaved plants, and I made my stepdad get it because I didn't want to risk poison ivy...that's when the whole "Zim + Poison ivy = HILARIOUS" thing hit me...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	3. Letter

**_I got inspired to write this when I read a fic where Dib was dying and he wrote a letter to Zim... R&R please! I do NOT own Invader Zim. Sadly._**

**_Oh, and this chapter has a couple curse words in it._**

* * *

Zim;

I know you're probably surprised to have gotten a letter from me... but before you stop reading just hear (or read) me out.

I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore, you win. So these are the last words you'll hear from me, I'm taking the morning bus out of the city. I don't know or care where I'm going, but I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know the truth of what I think of you. I can't fight you anymore; I've become sick of it. I'm sick of our classmates, our peers, hell, I'm even sick of the adults here. You're the only person who ever gave two shits about me, and I can't stand hurting you anymore because of that.

But that doesn't mean you get to stop trying. I swear, if you give up on taking over Earth, I will hunt you down and terrify and annoy you into trying again. Don't let anyone ever tell you you can't, not the class, not Miss Bitters, not Gaz, not even the Tallest. You're perfect the way you are; stubborn, determined, relentless, and to be honest, quite good at revenge.

Never, **_ever _**give up Zim.

-Dib

* * *

Zim stared blankly at the paper that had been left taped to his front door for who knows how long. He couldn't believe it. He had won? Dib was leaving? He knew he should feel joyous, happy. But, for some reason, he didn't. He felt like a giant part of him was missing. He wasn't sure what to do, now that Dib had given up. Slowly, he folded the letter and placed it in his PAK. Zim wasn't stupid; he knew what this feeling was. He'd only felt it one other time, when Dib had stopped coming after him. That had been horrible, he'd felt so unwanted.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, he set out for the bus station. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**_After writing Dib's letter, I wound up writing letters of my own to friends... and non friends..._**

**_Anyways. Reviews would be greatly appreciated._**


	4. Surprise!

_**Title: Surprise!**_

_**Inspiration: My friend had a random vision of Zim battling balloons…this happened in my head when she told me.**_

_**Written: 07/10/2012**_

_**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. Sadly.**_

* * *

Zim sighed as he stared out the classroom window. Skool was almost over, and he could finally leave. He was in 10th grade now, and he'd changed quite a bit. He'd replaced his long shirt with a slightly tighter, shorter one that featured the irken symbol blocked by a gloved fist on the front. This one stopped right at his hips, instead of mid-thigh. He kept his black boots, but now wore stone washed ripped skinny jeans with a chain instead of his black skinnies. His wig was different too, it was longer and the bangs covered one eye.

His gaze strayed from the window to his desk. He just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch with some irken tea, and watch some television with Gir. He wanted to forget about his mixed feelings about that day. Of course, no one knew -let alone cared- what that day was. He'd never told anyone anyways.

Suddenly, a piece of paper hit him on the left side of his head. Furrowing his non-existent eyebrows, he glanced at Dib who was doing an unfolding motion with his hands. Zim uncrumpled the paper, and read the note.

**What's wrong?**

Zim grabbed his pen and jotted down his answer.

**Nothing. Why?**

Zim and Dib had banned together in ninth grade against Torque and his posse, and have been friends since. Dib had changed quite a bit too. He still had his scythe shaped hair, and his trench coat, but his shirt was now a plain blue shirt and his pants were skinnies and were white. His boots had more buckles on them, as well as steel tips. Crumpling up the note and glancing at the teacher, Zim threw the note Dib's way.

When he read the note, Dib's expression went from worry to curious. He quickly scribbled his response and tossed the note to Zim, who caught it with one hand and opened it.

**You looked sad. Come over to my place 4?**

Zim looked up at Dib and nodded, folding the note and placing it in his PAK just in time for the bell to ring. He stood and walked over to Dib.

"Really, why'd you look upset?" Dib arched an eyebrow as he shouldered his bag.

"I just wanted to get out of here. That's all." Zim shrugged as they left the skool, to head back to their homes.

Zim sighed as when he saw the time.

3:55.

It was time for him to head over to Dib's. Chugging the rest of his irken tea, he stood and left the base. Walking the short distance to his friend's house, he chuckled at all the things they had done over the previous summer. Surely this one would be better. Snickering at a certain memory that contained helium, and high voices, he realized he was at Dib's house already. Walking up to the door, he quickly knocked. Half a minute later, the door swung open and Dib appeared...wielding a cupcake?

"Happy birthday!" Dib exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Zim blinked in surprise, then smiled and took the cupcake.

"This one won't hurt me, right?" he chuckled. Dib chuckled with him.

"Nah that was only that one time." He pulled Zim inside, where he had set up a case of cupcakes, and soda bottles. Of course, two were irken brand. Couldn't be too careful.

"How'd you know, anyways?" Zim chuckled, as he leaned against the table unwrapping his cupcake.

"I have my ways." Dib grinned as he took another cupcake for himself out of the case, and began to unwrap it.

"You broke into the skool records, didn't you?" Zim grinned through a bite of the treat.

Dib chuckled, and nodded.

"Only you would, you little spy." Zim laughed.

"I wanted to know!" Dib protested, but laughter was clearly heard in his voice.

"Mmmhmm. Sure you did. Good cupcakes, by the way." Zim chuckled as he finished his off.

"Thanks. They're all ours, except one. Gaz claimed one."

"Can't upset her..." Zim shuddered as he reached for another one. "Thanks, by the way. For this, and the past two years."

"What? No thanking me for the past 4 years before that? When I tried to get you on an examination table? You're welcome." Dib chuckled. Zim grinned through his cupcake. If summer was going to start off like this, then he knew it'd be an awesome summer.

* * *

_**And that's all folks!**_

_**Seriously. That's all I've got for this one-shot. And there WILL be a part 2 to Letters... working on it tonight...**_

_**Hopefully. It'll be coming out soon, though. Reviews please! They make me feel the same way Gir feels with his piggies! **_


	5. Letter Part 2

_**Sorry this sequel took so long... I kinda lost inspiration for it. So I'm just going to write the sequel for Letters with no idea what to do with it. Whatever happens, just know it wasn't planned and I was just winging it while writing. Oh, and the sequel kinda has a song playing in it... it kinda fit. Also, know I don't own Invader Zim. If I did... well, half the fanfics I read would wind up as episodes.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dib sighed as he set his small bag of belongings on the bench and sat down next to it. Waiting for the train, he decided to read an old newspaper he'd picked up in the bus station for a nickel. It was just that old. Opening the paper, he flipped through the old news until he got to the funnies. Chuckling to himself quietly as he read the comics, he didn't notice the small green alien sit down next to him.

Zim fiddled with his thumbs, silent for once, going over what he should say to get the human's attention. After several minutes of internal conflict, he decided to just wing it. So, he cleared what the irken equivalent of his throat is, and looked at Dib expectantly. Dib didn't do anything, so Zim tried again. Still nothing. Growling lightly to himself, Zim tore the paper away from the human, who cried out in surprise and protest.

"Hey! That's m-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Zim, who had an invisible eye brow raised in a "Really?" expression. "Zim! What're you doing here?" Dib asked; confusion all over his face as he dropped his hand to his lap.

"You were going to leave and give up." Zim said, placing the news paper on the bench between them.

"So? Why would you care?" Dib raised an eyebrow. "We're enemies, you should be happy. You've won."

"Winning this way is just too easy, it's boring." Zim shrugged.

"You would succeed at your mission..." Dib trailed off, looking at Zim in utter confusion.

"I'd rather succeed by getting rid of you myself, not you giving up." Zim looked down at the paper and fiddled with the corner. He never was really good with this mushy, touchy type of stuff.

"Zim, you can't stop me." Zim grinned.

"So, you're not giving up? You'll stay?"

"No, I meant you can't stop me from leaving." Dib deadpanned. Zim's grin fell as he realized what Dib meant.

"Zim can try!" he exclaimed. Dib arched an eyebrow.

"Zim, you won't succeed. You can't stop me from getting on this bus." Dib ignored the song that began playing over the radio.

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere...

"And you can't leave, Dib-filth." Zim sneered, standing up.

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on...

"Oh can't I? Just watch me get on that bus Zim. You can't win this one." Dib stood, and picked up his small bag. Zim looked a little panicked for half a second, but caught it and wiped it off his face. He finally noticed the music, and realized he knew the song. He looked desperately at the retreating form that was Dib. Taking a deep breath for courage, he blurted out his name.

"Dib! Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights people," he gestured to the empty space that was the bus lobby. Dib turned and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you quoting Journey?" He asked, but Zim ignored him.

"Don't stop believin'! Hold on... Streetlight people. Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights people, people need you Dib, to defend this putrid planet against me." Zim stated, pleading with his eyes for Dib to stay. Dib sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay. But only because you won't stop harassing me, and odds are, you'd just follow me to the new place I go to." Dib sighed, and headed out the exit so he could go home. Zim grinned, and followed him.

* * *

_**Well...that was a interesting ending... REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't I will make you my human slave. :D**_


	6. Project Massive

_**Okay. I PROMISE to have a new real chapter up, but before you exit out, if you want new Invader Zim episodes, TAKE PART IN PROJECT MASSIVE. Project Massive is this project where you write a POLITE letter to Nickelodeon telling them about why you like the show so much and demanding new episodes. Don't trash talk them, they won't listen if you do. This project WILL work if we get enough support, the original voice actors and cast has showed support of this and so has Nickelodeon. However, it would be a year until we hear anything. It's guarunteed to work though, so PLEASE join in! We need all the support we can get! Below is the adress to send the letters to, and links to the website for more info.**_

_**...okay, the link isn't popping up even if I space it, so I'll just put it at the very top of my profile.**_

_**Nickelodeon**_  
_**1515 Broadway**_  
_**New York, NY 10036**_


	7. Shadow of the Day

_**The song Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park goes great with this fic. I felt the need to write, but had no inspiration so I just started writing, without thinking of how it'd turn out... this is the product. **_

_**Pairing: ZADF (like most of them...)**_

* * *

Zim walked down the street, very bored. He had nothing to do, at all. He'd only recently found out the truth of his "mission".

Of course he'd been devastated at first. His entire life revolved around the whole Irken Empire, and now he was a outcast of it. All he remembered after that message and the feeling of devastation was glowing, red, a high pitched squeal, and a chair being thrown. After devastation came rage. How _DARE _they cast him out! He was their loyalist invader, he had practically worshipped them! And what do they do in return? Insult him, threaten him, humiliate him and kick him out!

He looked up to find himself outside of Dib's house. He stared at the house for a minute, contemplating walking up and ringing the bell. Of just giving up. He decided against it, and hugging his arms to himself against the bitter cold and snow, he turned and continued to walk at a slow pace up the empty street. Thankful he'd remembered to bathe in paste that morning, he glanced up and watched a silver snow flake float to the ground, gentle as a feather and sparkling in the mid-winter sun. He knew what to do now, but he wanted to see the winter wonderland before it happened. Sort of a last beautiful memory of Earth.

He was so focused on his thoughts; he barely noticed the crunch of steel toed boots on crisp snow and ice behind him. Almost. He didn't turn around to meet the human, but he did stop walking so he could catch up. Once he did get caught up, Zim could easily hear his heavy breathing from having to jog through thick snow to get to the alien.

"Why're you out here, Space Boy?" Dib asked malice in his voice. Zim tried to hide the flinch from the tone. "It'd better not be another attempt to conquer Earth."

Zim still didn't turn to face him. He shook his head, not wanting to speak just yet. Dib, surprised by the aliens quietness and lack of eye contact, was automatically worried. He quickly caught the emotion, and tried to hide it from his enemy.

"Then why're you out here? I know you don't like snow, or the cold." Dib frowned, showing his confusion. Finally Zim turned to face him, eyes downcast, he mumbled his answer. "What? I didn't hear you." Dib asked, looking even more confused.

"I said, I give up. It's all a fake, Dib. There's no point anymore. You should just turn me in, that way one of us wins." Zim sighed in defeat, still not making eye contact.

Dib stared in astonishment. "Wait...you give up? Why would you want me to turn you in?"

"Sometime's goodbye's the only way Dib." Zim said, voice barely above a whisper. Dib had to strain to hear it. Shaking his head, Dib walked up closer to Zim and put a hand on the smaller alien's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna turn you in Zim. No one would believe a ten year old kid anyway." This time, it was Zim's turn to frown in confusion.

"And why wouldn't they when you deliver a live alien to them, out of disguise?" Zim questioned, arching an invisible eyebrow.

"Humans have a way of denying what they don't believe to be real. Even if there's solid proof in front of them, such as a live alien, they would say it's just some weirdly deformed kid, or a kid trying to pull a prank on them." Dib shrugged. Zim nodded and looked down again. "What, no "I am better than you inferior humans!"?" Dib asked, trying to tease the alien.

"No Dib. Apparently I'm not better." Zim replied, depressingly. Dib looked down, deeply troubled by that statement.

"What do you mean?" Dib questioned.

"I'm defective Dib. I'm no use to the Irken Empire, all because of a simple, stupid glitch in my PAK." Zim explained.

"Well, can't you fix it?" Dib questioned, ignoring the cold that was starting to creep into his bones.

"No, you aren't supposed to tinker with an Irkens PAK. It can alter them majorly."

"Well... I think you're fine as you are. Who cares what the Irken Empire thinks anyway? They're wrong about you, that glitch makes you more of a person than any of them. How about a truce, Zim?" Zim blinked his ruby orbs up at Dib, shocked. Slowly, a smile crept across his face.

"Forget a truce, what about a friendship?" Zim asked, quietly. Holding out his hand, Dib took a look at Zim's face. Smiling, he took Zim's hand, and the two shook on it.

"Now, you look like you're about to become an alien popsicle. Come inside, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Dib smiled, and Zim smiled back, nodding. It looked like a start of a good friendship.

* * *

_**Wooh! I'm done! That turned out pretty well... and please review! Also, if you read my last update about Project Massive, the address has changed. If you already sent your letter, don't fret, it'll still get there, but this address would be much better. It's addressed to the very person in charge of everything IZ at Nickelodeon! Here's the new address:**_

_**NICKELODEON**__**  
**__**Attn: Katelyn Balach**__**  
**__**1515 Broadway**__**  
**__**New York, NY 10036**_

_**SPREAD THE WORD! We've got to reach A LOT of people for this to happen! **_

_**Review? :3**_


	8. Whispers in the Dark

_**Because I'm obsessed with this song. I had to make a song fic about it.**_

_**WARNING: Slight ZADR, not much though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN INVADER ZIM, AND SKILLET SUCKS. (You'll get that disclaimer in a minute.)**_

Several red and blue lights flashed past Zim's home, startling the alien. Soon after the sound followed. Sirens. Zim arched a nonexistent eyebrow and switched the TV to the news, upsetting Gir but ignoring his wails of protest. He wanted to see if whatever was going on was on the news. The broad cast came back from a commercial right as he switched it, and the news woman with short brown hair announced breaking news.

"The Membrane house is currently on fire, authorities are rushing to the scene. Now, to Lance who is currently on scene." The broadcast cut to a live broadcast of a man with blonde hair.

"Well, not much is known why or how this fire started, but so far no one has come out of the house." The camera zoomed in on the house across the street to show the entire house was on fire, and firemen were spraying at the flames with giant hoses, but it didn't seem to be working. "More on this situation at six." Lance was cut to the news woman, but Zim didn't notice. He was staring with wide eyes out the window, where he could see black smoke curling up into the sky. His limp hand was barely holding the remote, he was so shocked. Dib had said he'd wait forever...

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses...

Zim furrowed his eyebrows in determination and slipped off the couch, returning the remote to Gir.

"Gir, I'm going out. Protect the base." Zim ordered, then slipped out the door. He didn't have his disguise on, so he quietly used his spider legs to crawl up a building and leap from building to building until he finally got to the one next to what was Dib's house. Shrinking back into the shadows, Zim took a deep breath and slipped a oxygen mask out of his PAK and over his mouth. He dived into the closest window, that wasn't currently up in flames. He tucked and rolled, and managed to only get slightly scorched. He looked around and realized he was in the hallway Gaz and Dib's rooms were off of. He began to run down the hall, his oxygen mask providing him with oxygen so the smoke wasn't affecting him much. He opened the first door he came across, which happened to be Gaz's room. He ran inside, noticing how her stuffed animals were on fire. He found her sleeping in her bed.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses...

Running up to the bed, he shook her until she was awake.

"Zim, I swear if this isn't good, I will send you to your own personal hell." she growled at him, glaring through squinted eyes.

"The house is on fire." He stated, earning her wide eyes. She quickly got up and grabbed her Game Slave then darted out of the house. Zim ran out of the room and down the hall to Dib's room. He had to slam his weight against the door to get it open, it was stuck. Finally, after slamming his body against it a couple times, it flew open revealing the sleeping boy. He rushed up to his bed side and shook him violently.

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire...

"What? Zim? What're you doin' here?" Dib asked groggily rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Zim pulled him out of the bed, and toward the door.

"Your house is on fire!" he yelled, and Dib's eyes widened much like Gaz's had. He was now fully awake. The two made their way toward the stairs, but right as they were about to step off the top step, a part of the roof caved in over them. Zim quickly pulled Dib out of the way, and the two stared at the burning piece of ceiling. Suddenly, Dib started coughing and it occurred to Zim that Dib had no clean air in his lungs. Without thinking, he pulled off his mask and strapped it onto Dib's face and over the boy's mouth and nose. Dib gave him a confused look, but it went ignored. Zim grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up onto his back so that he could maneuver them both through the house easily.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark...

Zim quickly found the front door, and was about to go through it when he felt Dib yank lightly on one of his antennas, trying to get his attention.

"You aren't wearing your disguise!" Dib reminded him. Zim merely shrugged, then turned back to the door. He opened it, and stepped outside and into some nearby shrubbery, unnoticed. He set Dib down off his back, and let him sit there for a while wearing the oxygen mask.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark...

Dib laid down on the soft makeshift bed of wet leaves and dirt. He breathed in and out, raggedly at first but slowly began to slow his breathing down.

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses...

Zim stared at what was attached to the bush in front of him. A single crimson rose was just starting to wilt on the bush, and the heat from the fire probably wasn't helping it. He'd never seen such a pretty plant before, and it slightly puzzled him. How could such a horrible planet have such pretty plants?

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire, No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark, No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark...

Finally Dib took the mask off, and smiled at Zim who retracted it back into his PAK absent mindedly. Dib reached over and grabbed Zim in a hug, shocking the alien.

"Thanks for coming for me, Zim." the human whispered into one of Zim's antennas. Zim smiled warmly, and hugged him back.

"You should probably go see the paramedics. I'm going back home." Zim whispered after it was over. Dib nodded, and crawled out from behind the shrubs. He walked up to a paramedic, and the two began to talk as Dib was checked over. Zim stood after watching for a moment, and headed home.

Whispers in the dark...

Whispers in the dark...

Whispers in the dark...

_**Hope you liked it! I'm obsessed with this AMAZING band. Review? :3**_


	9. Cat! I'm A Kitty Cat!

_**Okay, so the other day I realized I need to update soon…hehe…. Sorry guys. Enjoy!**_

* * *

'Hmm... Nothing to do around here.' Zim sighed to himself, slumped up against the couch. It was early by teen standards on a Saturday, and he had nothing to do. Sighing, he stood up and put on his disguise. He walked over to the door, and looked back at Gir who was currently sitting about three feet from the TV watching The Scary Monkey Show. Shaking his head, he turned back to the door and walked out of the house. Walking down the street, he set of for his destination, Dibs house.

* * *

What Zim found in Dibs room was rather disturbing and amusing at the same time. Dib didn't know he was there, since Zim had just walked into the house unannounced. Climbing the stairs, he heard creaking and low mumbling coming from Dibs room. He warily walked over to the door, and quietly opened it. What he found had him staring in both amusement and slight surprise.

"Cat! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance!" Dib mumbled, swinging his hips around and turning in a circle. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see Zim. Zim stared until he couldn't hold it in any longer. He started snickering. Dib, having good hearing to make up for his vision, caught the small noise. He opened his eyes and stopped in his tracks, staring at Zim who was leaning against the door now.

"Nice dance, Dib." Zim laughed. Dibs cheeks burned bright red, almost neon if that were possible, in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Zim."

* * *

_**Okay, hopefully that can hold you guys over for a while. And I drew a picture yesterday of that. I'll post it on deviantART soon. My account on there is RedHeadNdProud. Review please! :)**_


	10. Balloons

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JHONEN VASQUEZ YOU DISTURBING AND FUNNY GENIUS!**_

* * *

Zim narrowed an eye as he stared at the balloons Dib was holding. "Explain to me again, why are you giving me balloons?" Zim asked, confused.

"Because it's your birthday" Dib responded, exasperated for going over this fifty or so times.

"So that calls for balloons?" Dib sighed in sighed in aggravasion.

"Yes." he responded through his teeth. "You're supposed to tie them to your book bag so everyone will know it's your birthday." he explained.

"Yes, yes. You've already said that." Zim dismissed with a flick of the wrist. Dib had to resist the urge to bash his head into a locker.

"It's a new human tradition. If you want to appear human, you'll do it." Dib tried to reason with him.

"I want to appear human, but not that human..." Zim grumbled.

"Zim. _Just take the stupid balloons._" Dib said in frustration, turning Zim around ubruptly and tying the balloons to the top of his PAK. Zim protested this the entire time, but didn't attempt to fight it. He could tell Dib was extremely aggravated.

"There. Happy birthday space boy." Dib said after finishing, walking past Zim and into the classroom.

* * *

_**Just a very short drabble where Zim doesn't understand that... I don't know if it's just here in Georgia, but when it's our birthday and we're in high school we sometimes get balloons and tie them to our back packs. We walk around like that all day, and people tell us happy birthday. Makes us feel special. At the end of the school day, most of us cut them off our bags and either let them go and suck the helium out. Anyways, this is a gift for Jhonen, so review for his birthday present! :D**_


	11. Boredom

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I got really REALLY busy... sick, part of my house flooded, school... etc. Anyways, here's a quick little chapter that'll hopefully hold you guys over long enough for me to write something truly worthy of you all! Enjoy..._**

**_I DO NOT (sadly) OWN INVADER ZIM. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JHONEN VASQUEZ AND NICKELODEON. Blah._**

* * *

Zim sighed as he flopped down onto the couch with Dib. It was Friday afternoon, and they had just gotten home from school.

"What should we do?" Zim asked out of boredom, blowing the bangs of his longer, and shaggier black wig out of his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm too brain-dead from world lit." Dib sighed as his face flopped into a pillow.

"Eh... I hate that teacher. She's so strict and..."

"Boring?" Dib's voice came muffled from the pillow.

"Yes." Zim chuckled, glancing over at his best friend. It had been a whole year since he had found out the truth of his mission, and some how through that year, he and Dib had stopped fighting and became best friends. He didn't really know when that had happened. Maybe when the class was picking on Dib during dodgeball and aiming all at him, and Zim had tried his best to deflect all the balls and stand up for the poor kid. Dib had thanked him after it in the locker rooms, and Zim had merely shrugged it off. A month later, and Dib stood up for Zim in class. They started standing up for each other after that, and eventually became best friends.

"We could... watch a movie." Zim tried suggesting. They had spent a lot of their weekends doing that, mainly horror movies however. And a lot of slender as well. That was their favorite, slender. They just loved anything that involved horror.

"Are there any left that we haven't seen?" Dib asked, arching an eyebrow as he lifted his head from the pillow. Zim shrugged.

"I dunno."

"I don't think there are..." Dib let his sentence trail off.

"Then... how about another round of slender?"

"Nah, too tired."

"You're very difficult, you know that?" Zim asked Dib seriously.

"So I've been told." Dib chuckled. Zim simply rolled his eyes, and tried to think of something else.

"Um... what about terrorizing random people?" Zim tried not to laugh at the horror filled expression on Dib's face. "Kidding." he exclaimed, then mumbled "For the most part..." Dib sent a glare his way, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Um... mess around in Wal-Mart?" Zim asked.

"...I'll get the super bouncy ball. You get the list." Dib replied, getting up. Zim chuckled as he pulled the list out of his PAK.

"Already got it."

"Cool. Lets go."

* * *

_**...I did NOT intend for it to end like that, but eh. Whatevs. Do you guys think I should make that into a separate story, where they mess around in Wal-Mart? I'd make this the first chapter. Tell me in a review please! :D**_

_**Love you all! **_

_**-KP100**_


	12. Karaoke Night

**_Okay...so my friend and I were PMing and I wound up listening to Kim Possible music...and Rappin' Drakkn came on. We were yelling nonsense by then, so I responded with "RAPPIN' DRAKKEN!"...now you know how this was born. x3_**

* * *

Dib sighed as he stood up after being pushed onto the stage. He glanced at the book of song titles, and picked the first one he recognized. Telling the DJ which song to play, it started. Dib held the mike up, and began to sing along. The crowd was swaying and smiling encouragingly at him, and finally the song came to an end.

"And the sun will set for you..." putting the mike up, Dib went back to his table and sat down next to Zim. "Your turn, Space Boy. Deal's a deal." Zim sighed, and stood up. He walked up to the mike, and picked his song without a word. Sending a grin Dib's way, he waited for his cue to start.

"I used to be Drew.  
Then one day I turned blue,  
as a suede shoe or berry,  
it makes me look scary.  
Then I pony-tailed my hair...ee." Zim rapped. Dib cracked a grin and had to cover his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing..

"Got me a nasty scar  
and a funky-fresh flying car.  
Now Drew be Dr. Drakken,  
so quit that yakkin'.  
Think I'm out? Ha, I'm back in!" Dib was starting to turn red, as Zim kept rapping and grinning at Dib.

"My lippy sidekick Dib,  
she kicks me in my ego.  
Got them freaky glowing hands,  
mocks my super-genius plans.  
Makes me do my defeat dance..." Zim grinned wider when he substituted Shego with Dib, just to make him laugh harder.

"Had dreams to rule the world  
or build a better robot girl.  
All end in rejection,  
so after introspection,  
I've turned my career in another direction." Zim pointed behind him with his thumb, as Dib was leaning over in his chair clutching his stomach and shaking in silent laughter.

"Thanks to one "all-that" teen,  
Mr. Mean is squeaky clean.  
Though my face is still blue,  
tell you what I can do:  
sell y'all some freaky shampoo!" Zim fist pumped at this.

"Lather, Rinse and Obey!  
It's time to wash your hair today!  
You may think I'm a villain,  
but I'm just chillin'.  
Come on, lemme hear you say...

Lather, Rinse and Obey!  
I'm a player just playin' his play.  
My product's in a rap song,  
time to get your wash on,  
with Dr. D's Brain Washing Shampoo  
And Cranium Rinse...

Fo' Sheezy it's off the heezy!" Zim ended with a pose, left hand in the air, the right holding the mike by his leg as he grinned hard at Dib, who was now on the floor. He put the mike up, walked back over to their table and sat down.

"I'm liking karaoke night."

* * *

_**Review? ^^ I don't own either show or the song.**_


	13. UPDATE

**_Just a quick update. This will be deleted the next time I update._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys, but I have news. Thanks to Superstorm Sandy, I have an aunt in the hospital up in New Jersey. She's doing fine, don't worry, but I have that o deal with, friend trouble, guy truble, and grades to stress over so updates are going to be slow for a while. I'll try to update soon though! Sorry again._**

**_Oh, ands since I'm posting this in 2 different fandoms, to the one that hasn't seen hide or hare (hair?) of me in almost a year, I HAVE GOTTEN BACK INTO THIS FANDOM RECENTLY._**

**_Thank you deviantArt._**

**_Anyways, I'll be updating some old stories from this fandom soon. Hopefully._**

**_Okay, that's basically it. Bye!_**


End file.
